koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Sun Quan
Sun Quan debuts in the series in Dynasty Warriors 2. He is one of Sun Jian's children and is the middle child of the three (his siblings being Sun Ce and Sun Shang Xiang). Succeeding his brother, he becomes the first ruler of the Wu Kingdom. With his bodyguard, Zhou Tai, he hopes to overcome the Three Kingdoms and one day free the land of tyranny. In the Dynasty Warriors series, he is 24 years old. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors Depending on the Musou Mode, Sun Quan's role in the various battles change, as some stories extend Sun Jian or Sun Ce's life, thus leaving Sun Quan supporting their conquests. None the less, Sun Quan eventually gains control of the Wu Kingdom. He often serves as commander of the allied forces of Wu and Shu at Chi Bi, and continues his rule, defending his Kingdom at Yi Ling, and extending it at Bai Di Castle and He Fei Castle. Warriors Orochi Dynasty Tactics Sun Quan is one of the starting characters in both Dynasty Tactics games. He often assists Sun Ce on the battlefield. Akin to history, he becomes Wu's leader after his brother's death but the time when this occurs varies in each scenario. Kessen Sun Quan resumes his role as Wu's leader in Kessen II. He is followed by his closest generals, Zhou Yu and Gan Ning. A resourceful and patient ruler, he doesn't involve his kingdom into Shu and Wei's conflict until it threatens his home's borders. His army's presence at Chang Ban covers Liu Bei's escape and discourages Cao Cao's pursuit. Wanting to assist the resistance against the tyrant, he forms an alliance with Shu and fights against Wei at Chi-Bi. During Shu's story, he grows worried about Liu Bei's growing power and fears that the leader would someday conquer Wu. His faith in Liu Bei was also shaken when he heard his trusted ally was the cause of the land's natural disasters. Though his generals protest, he rebels against Shu and his army traps Guan Yu in a naval battle. After Wu's defeat, Liu Bei forgives his betrayal and allows Sun Quan to continue leading Wu. In gratitude, their lands become a part of Shu's territory. Wu becomes an obstacle for Cao Cao a second time in Wei's story. Seeing his ally's lands drastically weaken, Sun Quan raises an army to defend his own homeland. Though faced with overwhelming odds, he knows that his battle with the tyrant is inevitable and seeks to take the initiative in a naval assault. Despite his efforts, Wu is defeated and becomes Wei's territory. Character Information Personality Sun Quan is portrayed as an honorable officer. Contrary to his hot-headed brother, Sun Quan is patient, collected, and diligent individual. He often calls on the strength of his late father and brother during combat, attributing his ability and skill to the spirits of his fallen family guiding his hand. Though known for his no-nonsense attitude, he turns into quite the party man whilst drinking at banquets. Voice Actors * Skip Stellrecht - Dynasty Warriors 5~6, Warriors Orochi series (English) * Terrence Stone - Dynasty Tactics 2 (English) * Hisayoshi Suganuma - Dynasty Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) * Takahiro Yoshimisu - Dynasty Tactics (Japanese) * Masaya Takatsuka - Dynasty Tactics 2 (Japanese) * Katsuji Mori - Kessen II (Japanese), Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series Quotes *"Know that you not only fight me but the spirit of the Sun family!" *"What my father and brother began I will finish!" *"I have assumed command of this base!" *"This officer bows to the might of the Sun family!" *"This is it? Father, brother, forgive me." *"I am a true member of the Sun family! *"The bonds between us are unbreakable!" *"Now you will see the spirit of Wu!" *"You've come alone? No, no names. I'll forget it anyway." *"I shall show no mercy!" Gameplay Moveset Dynasty Warriors 4 Weapon Guide Dynasty Warriors 4 *Level 10 Weapon: Master Wolf *Base Attack: 44 *Stage: Battle of He Fei *Requirements: Defeat Xiahou Dun and Xiahou Yuan, then defeat Zhang Liao when he reappears near the Wu camp. Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends *Level 11 Weapon: Legacy *Base Attack: 47 *Attributes: Level 18 Tortoise Amulet, Level 14 Cavalry Armor, Level 15 Seven Star Sash, Level 16 Elixir :Stage: Retreat From He Fei :Restrictions: No items :Requirements: Defeat Yue Jin, Li Dian, and Zhang Liao 3 times. Keep all ally generals alive and achieve a 500 K.O. Count. Retreat to the broken bridge at the bottom of the map riding on a horse. Note: Level 11 message when you reach the exit point. Zhang Liao can be alive when you exit the stage. You can also get "musou armour" from a supply troop captain after you defeat Zhang Liao 3 times. Dynasty Warriors 5 *4th Weapon: Master Wolf *Base Attack: 34 *Stats: Fill +15, Bow +15, Attack +16, Musou +18, Charge +17 *Stage: Battle of Chi Bi (Allied forces) *Location: On the large boat directly under Cao Cao's boat. *Requirements: Ensure thet all parts of the plan succeed. Huang Gai must set Cao Cao's boats on fire, the bridges must be knocked down for Pang Tong, Zhuge Liang must succesfully summon the southern wind, and Zhou Yu must not be defeated. Gallery Image:Sunquan-dw4.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 4 render Image:Sunquan-dw5artwork.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 5 artwork Image:Sun Quan.jpeg|Dynasty Warriors 5 render Image:Sunquan-sfawakened.jpg|Awakened form in Strikeforce Image:Sunquan-rotkonline.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms Online render Image:Sunquan-rotkxi.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portraits Image:Sunquan-kessenII.jpg|Sun Quan (right) and his army in Kessen II Category:Wu characters